


I'm s-so sorry...

by SansThePacifist



Series: Undertale Stories [5]
Category: Alternate Universe - UnderFell - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Death, Depressed Sans, Depression, FFFFFHHHHH, NO FREAKING FONTCEST, OR UNDERTAIL, Physical Abuse, Suicidal Sans, Suicide, Tears, Verbal Abuse, dduuuussssttttttt~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SUE ME</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm s-so sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> SUE ME

Sans was on guard, there was never time to be off guard to be honest, if you were, you were a pile of dust in seconds, and it really didn't help that his brother was the 'GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS'. His eyes drooped slightly, he was tired. Really tired.

But then again, who could blame him? He had been beaten and yelled at, there is, after all, so much a person, or monster, could take.

* * *

 

_"SANS! WAKE UP YOU PATHETIC SACK OF BONES!" Sans sat up quickly and opened the door. Papyrus walked in, his brows were furrowed angrily._

_"d-did i do some-something wrong, boss?" He asked quietly._

_He immediately regretted it._

_"YOU BET YOU DID, YOU SLACKED OFF YESTERDAY AND THEN LIED TO ME!" He let out an angry growl and threw the shorter skeleton down to the floor. Sans didn't cry, he did however whimper out sorry over, and over again, in hopes that the beating would cease._

_After a few more minutes worth of beating, the tall skeleton huffed and left the room. Sans pulled himself up and finally healed himself. He then weakly teleported himself downstairs, and sat on the floor beside large chair, waiting for papyrus to feed him a bit of his scraps._

_And that's what he got. A bowl full of scraps. He looked up to his brother questionably at the large portion._

_"YOU ARE SO DISAPPOINTING TO LOOK AT, I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE FOOD WOULD HELP." Papyrus was right about one thing, sans was a sad sight._

_The crack on his skull was huge, he seemed to be getting more tired by the day, his bones seemed to be getting thinner and thinner, God- he looked so frail, and the bags under his eyes have darkened considerably since this 'treatment' started. Papyrus was beginning to regret his actions-NOT THAT HE'D EVER SHOW IT! He needed to maintain his harsh image after all._

* * *

 

His hands began to shake, tears running down his cheecks. He just wanted to disappear, maybe even die.

"...boss would be happier that way." The image of papyrus smiling flashed through his mind. "yeah..happier." His eyes widened as he pushed himself up, hands pressed against the harsh wood.

He grabbed two bundles of blue and walked away from his station diving deep into the dense forest. He chuckled dryly as he looked around him, there was only chunks of snow that had fallen off the thick branches of the evergreen. He continued walking, his thought of killing himself becoming all the more... Attractive.

After a bit more walking, he reached a part in the forest where lush grass grew, a large tree standing in the middle. Flowers poked thier faces out of the floor in an orderly fashion, thier bright colors surrounding the tree in a strange patern.

An echo flower was placed every few feet or so, maybe a yard. He listened to the flowers as they whispered sad memories before unwrapping the bundles.

He laid them on the soft ground, as the two echo flowers inside glowed dimly. He the forced his hands into the floor, bringing up more soft dirt and planting the flowers.

They swiftly forced themselves up to reach the foreign, unknown rays of sun. Their blue petals pulled away from the pale face as they bloomed, roots were forced out to latch onto the trees around them, making use of themselves as vines.

He whispered into one of the flowers, happy as it listened to him quietly. It was nice to have something to talk to. Even if it was a flower, he still needed to release his emotions somehow. He then stopped talking, walking over to the next flower and whispering a few more spare words.

* * *

 

Sans head was numb, it throbbed from lack of air and he questioned for a second- 'why do I need air?' Before responding 'magic of course'. What a stupid question, everything in the underground ended up with the same conclusion- magic.

His chuckle turned into a wheeze semi-quickly as he unconsciously pulled at the rope, making it tighter.

A figure appeared and dropped to the floor. He smiled to the figure as his vision turned black, and his body became flooded with numbness.

* * *

 

Papyrus fell to the floor sobbing softly as he watched his older brother turn into dust.

He was smiling. Smiling and crying as he died, almost as if papyrus WANTED him dead. He was only doing this to train him, to get him stronger, but it backfired. Everything went wrong. Everything fell apart.

Nonetheless, it was a gorgeous place to die, but... That didn't matter. All that mattered to him was the black, dust covered jacket that fell to the floor gently, almost as if sans was protecting it in the "after life".

After a while, his sobs finally subsided and he looked around himself. It truely was beutitiful, but what really popped out was the blue flowers whispering memories long since forgotten.

_"paps and i went to the park today! it was fun! until... well... i got hit..? it hurt a lot."_

_"paps wants me to call him 'boss'... it doesn't make sense, he's my brother. ...right?"_

_"SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' 'im talking to someone.' 'CAN I TALK TO THEM TOO?' 'you already are..."_

_"he hit me.. he actually hit me. i was only trying to lighten up the mood.. im sorry..."_

_"what did i do wrong this time- i told him the truth- i-i... *sob* I DONT GET IT!"_

_"...today we went to grillbys.. and for a second, i thought he actually cared, but as soon as we got home... it wasn't pretty."_

_"scraps, more scraps... i..."_

_"i'm numb. i don't care, but i do. i just want to vanish- turn into dust even.."_

_"it's been a while, hasn't it? ... it's nice to have something to talk to.."_

_"sadness... anger... i... i don't know if i feel either..."_

_"i got a big portion today! heh- maybe he does care!"_

_"name one thing and i can tell you exactly when it happened... too many damn resets, too man memories. of course, nobody else remembers them, so i'm delusional in their eyes. brilliant. so god damn brilliant."_

He ignored the rest of the other memories, tears slipping down his cheeks. That was until he heard the loudest voices out of the brightest, newest, echo flowers.

_"i'm sorry boss."_

_"i failed you."_

**Author's Note:**

> ((I SWEAR TO GOD, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I WRITE AT THREE IN THE FREAKING MORNING *dies of laughter*))
> 
> ...........((I know, I'm horrible.))


End file.
